


Unknown Fear

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [48]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

They didn’t understand. Then again, how could they possibly be expected to understand when he had no real explanation himself?

From a very young age, Illya Kuryakin had faced many dangers and horrors; many of which had sought to harm him. Each had caused a fear within him, but he’d never allowed it to overwhelm his senses. In fact, he fed from that fear and utilised it for whatever action he’d needed to take. Illya had endured various tortures, and painful interrogations, but nothing had compared to the terror of being in medical.

The medical staff at U.N.C.L.E. were knowledgable, professional and caring. The facilities were state of the art and exceptionally comfortable. So why he turned from a quiet and reserved man, into an angry, impatient one, was anyone’s guess. He wished he could understand why this place of healing, and safety, caused such fear within that he attacked the people who were helping. Illya also wanted to know why he couldn’t swallow that fear like all the other times he’d felt it.

Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, a dark memory stirred. The shadow of a long forgotten trauma flitted across his consciousness but, before Illya could grab hold, it was chased away by a nurse carrying a tray. The shadow returned to its unremembered state.

“Good afternoon, Mr Kuryakin,” she greeted him happily. “Are you ready for lunch?”

He grunted in reply and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. Illya knew he was being a pain in the ass, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He was a man who preferred not to draw attention to himself, but the clinical surroundings transformed him into someone you had no choice but to pay attention to. He looked disdainfully at the tray, and found himself surprised. As well as the standard dry turkey sandwich and glass of apple juice, there was something different.

“This jello is pink,” he stated, holding it up like a specimen to be examined.

“That’s right, Mr Kuryakin,” she replied, with a warm smile. “The green one seems to cause you distress, and we want our patients to feel calm and comfortable.”

To the nurse’s great shock, and delight, Illya ducked his head and the elusive half smile played on his lips. It was something that few got to see; especially the medical staff. 

“Thank you,” he said, with absolute sincerity.

Deep inside him, the terror he felt seemed to quiet a little.


End file.
